meep_compfandomcom-20200214-history
Fall Out Boy
help from here and video here. (swearing + innuendos) It was the summer of 2001, Joe meets Patrick and he's like "Yo, I know about music." Then Patrick's like, "Yo, I know more about music!" "That's impossible, do you wanna start a band?" And Patrick's like, "Yeah, that's cool." And then, he's like, "Yo, this is a book store, it's not a music store." And then they met at Patrick's house. So Patrick's wearing shorts, and socks and a hat. (he's also wearing a twenty one pilots before twenty one pilots knew about twenty one pilots) Patrick is playing drums for some blooping reason, and Pete's there for some reason. And they start playing music together and they're like "Oh, let's play some covers from some other bands." It was like Green Day, and bloopin' Misfits, and bloopin' Ramones. Pete said to Joe, "Yo, we gotta change this crap up. Yo, we've played all these bands, let's play some crap from Fall Out Boy." And so Pete and Patrick are like, "Yo, that's awesome, but we need a bloopin' drummer." Because Patrick's playing drums and he's a singer. Patrick's like "Yo, I got a soul voice," and they're like "Wait, how do you have a soul voice?" And he's like, "Yo, watch this: YeEEEEEEeEEEEEEeeeEeeeeeeeeeeeEEEeeeEAAAaaAAAaaAAaaAaaaAaAaAAAAaahhh!" And they're like, "Oh my god, that sounds like soul!" So they put it in a song, and it was like, "WHERE IS YOUR BOY TONiiIiIiIIIIiiiIIIiiIIIiIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiIIiiiiiIiIiIiiiiiiiiIiIGHT?" And they're like "Yo, that's bloopin' perfect, this is Fall Out Boy." And they made records like Evening Out with Your Ex-Girlfriend. Evening Out with Your Ex-Girlfriend, everybody loves it. "It's called Evening Out with Your Girlfriend." With your ex-girlfriend. It's called Evening Out with Your Ex-girlfriend. It's called Having Dinner with Your Girlfriend, and it's real and it doesn't matter. And Pete talked to Patrick and Joe and he was like "Yo, what the bloooooooop? Yo, this is gonna be bloopin aweeeeeeeeeeeeeesome!" So they made a record and it was called Take This to Your Grave. They made it without a drummer, and they had like three-four drummers come in. The four drummers they had come in were like Josh Freese, Neil Pert, the dude from Toto, the fourth one was like the guy from like Papa Roach or something, and they're like "Yo, we need Andy Hurley. Andy Hurley. Take This to Your Grave. Bloopin' record it." And he did it, and he killed it, and he was like "bigidalilililillillililla, psh!" Killin' the skins, tapping the skins, tapping the rim, playin' the crap, killing these doges, rapping it out. You're getting a blooping tattoo right now, what the bloop is going on? We should get signed to Fueled By Ramen, 'cause these guys know what the bloop is going on. And they were like "Yo, if you can make our scene any bigger than it is, which is not bloopin' hard, we will sign you guys." Pete was like "You, we got this record that's bloopin' aweeesome, dude, it's called Take This To Your Grave, it's called From Under the Cork Tree it's gonna be blooping huge." And then Patrick's like, "I gotta keep it real, I gotta keep it artistic, these are the three songs that are gonna make the album and it's called burps Thanks For the Memories, 20 Dollar Nose Bleed, and Sugar, We're Goin' Down. And they made this record that was bloopin' awesome, and it blooping hit on the charts like one, two, three, three, two one, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, ten to ONE. From Under the Cork Tree sold like four million records- ten million records- fifteen million records! And Brendon Urie had nothing to do with the entire record. And Patrick was like "That's gooOoOOoooOoOOoOoOOOoOOd." Pete was like, "Yo, bloop you, I can do whatever I want." Joe was like, "Yeah, it's cool man, whatever, I don't give a crap." And then Andy was like, "Eh, cool." And Pete was like, "Make-up is bloopin' great for a guy. Because it makes a guy look beautiful, which a lot of times, a guy is not beautiful, and I wanna change that. I wanna make sure that everyone thinks that guys are beautiful." I'm good so far. Yeah, I do. SHUT THE BLOOP Oh, bloop, alright alright. Pete was like, "Oh my god, I'm so embarrassed about this pic." And then I saw the pic and was like "Ah, it's not bad." It's not a bad pic. Let's be real. We made Rolling Stone one issue before Fall Out Boy. And Fall Out Boy made the issue right after us and they were so teed, they were like, "Yo, bloop you guys!" They're like, "Yo, Panic! has the bloopin' cover for Rolling Stone, yo, bloop these dudes, we're gonna blooping go miles above, we're gonna hit every bloopin' continent there is known to man." But they didn't, because they missed a second of time. Apparently, they were like "Oh, crap, we got every continent." And they didn't actually hit it. Dude, Pete was like, "WHAT THE BLOOP? 'Oh you didn't bloopin' make the continent,' it's like BLOOP YOU!" So From Under the Cork Tree happens, we bloopin' have three-four years of awesomeness. Like people are on themselves 'cause it's so big. Alright, so Fall Out Boy was like- So Patrick's like "Yo, we're gonna name these records From Under the Cork Tree and From Innity- From Infinity On High." Pete was like "Yo, Folie a Deux means the theatric of two." "The madness of two." Oh, sorry, I'm sorry. Fall Out Boy was like, "Yo, we gotta take a break." Meaning, Pete was like "Yo, we gotta take a break, bro." And Patrick's like, "I need time for my music, UHUhUhUHuHUUUH." And Joe's like, "Yo, I need time to find the bloopin' art dude, I gotta find some bloopin' me-metal." And Andy's like, "I'm just gonna play with some bloopin' metal bands." And they're like, "Alright, this break's been like three years long, two years long, three years long, three and a half? We gotta bloopin' come back, man, we gotta come back strong." You took my beer away, what the bloop? "No, you poured it on yourself, man, here." "We gotta make this crap legit, it's gonna be bloopin' awesome, it's gonna go bloopin' sky high. We're gonna make a bloopin' record that sails the skies. We're gonna call this record Save Rock and Roll." So they made Alone Together, Light 'Em Up, Alone Together, Phoenix. And everybody's like "What the bloop? You're working with this guy who bloopin' recorded Avril Lavigne and Pink." Is this pu-what the bloop is this on my shirt, did I puke on myself? Oh god. Pete was like, "Yo, we're gonna end up on a tour with Panic! At the Disco and twenty pilots. And that's all, and that's all that matters. And that's just how the bloopin' story goes. Category:Molestie Category:Vel Category:Metus Category:Neque Category:Dui Category:Volutpat Category:Sollicitudin Category:Sociis Category:Ac Category:Imperdiet Category:Tristique Category:Et Category:Nascetur Category:Ad Category:Rhoncus Category:Viverra Category:Ornare Category:Consectetur Category:Ultrices Category:Orci Category:Parturient Category:Lorem Category:Massa Category:Quis Category:Platea Category:Aenean Category:Fermentum Category:Augue Category:Placerat Category:Auctor Category:Natoque Category:Habitasse Category:Pharetra Category:Ridiculus Category:Leo Category:Sit Category:Cras Category:Est Category:Venenatis Category:Aptent Category:Nibh Category:Magnis Category:Sodales Category:Malesuada Category:Praesent Category:Potenti Category:Lobortis Category:Justo Category:Quam Category:Cubilia Category:Pellentesque Category:Porttitor Category:Pretium Category:Adipiscing Category:Phasellus Category:Lectus Category:Vivamus Category:Id Category:Mi Category:Bibendum Category:Feugiat Category:Odio Category:Rutrum Category:Vestibulum Category:Posuere Category:Elementum Category:Suscipit Category:Purus Category:Accumsan Category:Egestas Category:Mus Category:Varius Category:A Category:Arcu Category:Commodo Category:Dis Category:Lacinia Category:Tellus Category:Cursus Category:Aliquet Category:Interdum Category:Turpis Category:Maecenas Category:Dapibus Category:Cum Category:Fames Category:Montes Category:Iaculis Category:Erat Category:Euismod Category:Hac Category:Faucibus Category:Mauris Category:Tempus Category:Primis Category:Velit Category:Sem Category:Duis Category:Luctus Category:Penatibus Category:Sapien Category:Blandit Category:Eros Category:Suspendisse Category:Urna Category:Ipsum Category:Congue Category:Nulla Category:Taciti Category:Mollis Category:Facilisis Category:At Category:Amet Category:Laoreet Category:Dignissim Category:Fringilla Category:In Category:Nostra Category:Quisque Category:Donec Category:Enim Category:Eleifend Category:Nisl Category:Morbi Category:Felis Category:Torquent Category:Eget Category:Convallis Category:Etiam Category:Tincidunt Category:Facilisi Category:Pulvinar Category:Vulputate Category:Integre Category:Himenaeos Category:Netus Category:Senectus Category:Non Category:Litora Category:Per Category:Curae Category:Ultricies Category:Nec Category:Nam Category:Eu Category:Ante Category:Mattis Category:Vehicula Category:Sociosqu Category:Nunc Category:Semper Category:Lacus Category:Proin Category:Risus Category:Condimentum Category:Scelerisque Category:Conubia Category:Consequat Category:Dolor Category:Libero Category:Diam Category:Ut Category:Inceptos Category:Porta Category:Nullam Category:Dictumst Category:Magna Category:Tempor Category:Fusce Category:Vitae Category:Aliquam Category:Curabitur Category:Ligula Category:Habitant Category:Class Category:Hendrerit Category:Sagittis Category:Gravida Category:Nisi Category:Tortor Category:Ullamcorper Category:Dictum Category:Elit Category:Sed Category:Snow2016